Author's Pet
by tsurara-chan98
Summary: UPDATE KILAT seperti kilat dirumah saya yang menyambar-nyambar hehehehehe nih chapie terakhir KaixNao. alice nine and the gazette fanfiction
1. Author's Pet

Title: Author's Pet

Disclaimer: Pokoknya semua cast disini milik tuhan

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll~ *males nulisnya

Fandom: Alice Nine, The Gazette

Pairing: SagaxShou ~forever~

.

Minna! Tsura buat fic lagi nih, yang pasti pairingnya SaShou. Oh iya ini fic berchapter, tapi setiap chapter menceritakan kehidupan cast yang berbeda. Nah untuk chapter satu ini mari kita intip kehidupan Saga and Shou *ngawur* nah daripada dengar Tsura ngebacot mending langsung baca aja deh.

.

.

.

.

.

Shou Pov

Halo semua! Perkenalkan, nama ku Kohara Kazamasa. Teman-teman ku biasa memanggilku Shou, aku adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas di Tokyo. Aku juga termasuk mahasiswa dengan peringkat terbaik di universitasku, aku mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Aku aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan di kampus ku.

"SHOUUU!" Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku

"Hiroto?" Ternyata Hiroto, temanku.

"Kau tahu tidak?! Tadi aku menyapa Sakamoto Takashi sang ice prince loh~. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menakjubkan lagi? Dia tersenyum dan menyapa balik aku Shou!"

"Ah benarkah? Omedetou ya sapaan mu akhirnya dibalas juga"

"Hehehehe"

Oh iya, Sakamoto Takashi yang disebutkan Hiroto tadi adalah penulis novel berbakat dengan nama panggilan Saga atau biasanya mahasiswa disini menyebutnya 'ice prince' karna ia selalu dingin kepada setiap orang. Sakamoto juga seorang mahasiswa disini, ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan sastra. Sebenarnya aku juga salah satu fans nya, tapi aku tidak se-fanatic Hiroto. Aku hanya senang membaca novel-novel karangannya.

Drrrt Drrtt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hiroto bergetar

"Ah Shou, aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku dipanggil Nao-senpai, soalnya aku belum mengembalikan bukunya. Dah Shou!" Hiroto melambaikan tangannya kepada ku dan berlari dengan cepat.

Tringgg Tringgg Tringgg

"Eh? Panggilang masuk?" Gumamku

Klik...

"Mosh-.."

"SHOUUUU! KEMANA KAU HAA?! SUDAH KUBILANG BAWA FLASHDISK KU KE KELASKU JAM 11! DIMANA KAU! TUGASKU ADA DISANA BAKAAA!"

"Huwaaa! Gomen Niichan, aku lupa. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

"CEPAT! KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM 10 MENIT, AKAN KUHANCURKAN PSP MU!"

Klik!

"Tap- Niichan tidak mungkin kan 10 menit?! Kelasmu kan sangat jauh dari sini! Huft~" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar teriakan kemarahan Uruha-nii – kakak ku – terpaksa aku harus berlari ke gedung sastra. Ya kakakku jurusan sastra, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus mengantarkan flashdisk Niichan sebelum dia menghancurkan PSP ku.

Author Pov

Shou berlari kegedung sastra secepat yang ia bisa, sesekali ia menabrak orang dan membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Setelah 5 menit berlari akhirnya ia sampai dikelas kakaknya. Dan lebih kasihan lagi ketika ia dimarahi oleh kakaknya yang notabene seorang 'the beautiful queen from hell' poor Shou~

"SHOUUU! BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU JANGAN SAMPAI LUPA! Untung saja Aoi-sensei belum datang!" Uruha melunakkan nada bicaranya.

"Gomennasai Niichan, aku benar-benar lupa tadi"

"Ya sudah, oh iya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini soalnya aku ada kegiatan organisasi, jadi nanti kau pulang saja duluan ya. Aku tidur di rumah Ruki"

"Ah yasudah, aku pergi dulu"

Shou pun pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan menuju kekelasnya kembali. Sekilas ia melihat jam ditangannya, ternyata sudah pukul 11.30 ...

"WHAT?! 11.30?! berarti 5 menit kelas akan dimulai dong? Dan dosen yang mengajar hari ini kalau tidak salah adalah... TORA-SENSEI! Mati aku kalau aku tidak sampai secepatnya di kelas"

Shou pun berlari dengan kencang tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba ketika ia akan melewati tangga, tak sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang yang baru naik tangga sehingga orang tadi terjatuh dengan keras kebawah tangga kembali

BRAAKKK

"Ittai..."

"Wuuaaaa! Gomennasai! Ma, mana nya yang sakit?"

Laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Saga mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shou dingin.

"Baka, badan ku sakit semua"

"A, ah maaf. Mm Sakamoto-san kau bisa berdiri?"

Saga mencoba berdiri, tapi ketika ia akan menggerakkan tangannya ia berhenti. Terlihat sekali diwajah nya kalau ia menahan sakit ditangannya, karna ia terjatuh dengan menimpa tangannya tadi.

"Cih! Sialan! Tangan ku tidak bisa digerakkan! Kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

"Ba, baiklah" Ucap Shou sambil tertunduk ketakutan melihat Saga menatapnya tajam

"Sekarang antar aku pulang dulu!"

"Ta, tapi tanganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kerumah sakit dulu. Ini! Ambil kunci mobilnya di kantung celana ku. Kau bisa bawa mobil kan?"

"Bi, bisa"

Setelah itu Shou pergi mengantarkan Saga ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya Shou sudah lupa dengan kuliahnya. 15 menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Saga langsung masuk memeriksakan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Saga kepada dokter tersebut

"Tangan mu tidak terluka parah, hanya keselo tapi tanganmu harus di gips selama sebulan, setelah itu tangan mu sudah bisa digerakkan lagi"

"Terimakasih dok"

Setelah itu Shou mengantarkan Saga kerumah. 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah Saga. Shou membantu Saga keluar dari mobil. Sesampainya didalam, Saga menyuruh Shou untuk duduk.

"Duduk! Panggil saja Saga, namamu?"

"I, iya. Namaku Shou. Jadi aku harus mengganti berapa Saga-san?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengganti kerugiannya Shou, aku hanya akan memberi mu satu syarat"

"Sya, syarat? Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama sebulan penuh!"

"NANI?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau kira ini semua salah siapa?"

"I, itu..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan melaporkanmu"

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

"Bagus, sekarang ambil laptop ku dikamar aku ingin melanjutkan novel ku"

"Baik. Mm Saga, dimana letak kamarmu?"

"Di lantai dua, laptop ku ada diatas meja"

Setelah Saga mengatakan dimana letak laptop nya, Shou langsung pergi mengambilnya. Sudah 3 jam Shou mengetik dan Saga mendiktekan isi novelnya, akhirnya Saga menyuruh Shou untuk berhenti dan menyimpan kembali laptop nya. Setelah Shou kembali Saga mulai menyuruhnya untuk memasak.

"Hei Shou, masakkan aku makanan sekarang, aku lapar"

"Baik, dapurnya?"

"Ikut aku"

Saga berjalan menuju dapur dengan Shou yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Setelah mereka sampai Saga langsung duduk dikursi meja makan,dan menyuruh Shou untuk langsung memasak karna letak dapur dan ruang makan menjadi satu. Shou langsung memasak untuk Saga. 30 menit kemudian, Shou menghidangkan masakannya diatas meja makan didepan Saga.

"Suapi aku, tidak mungkin aku makan pakai kaki"

"Eee? Ba, baiklah"

Shou langsung menyuapi Saga. Setelah habis Saga meminum jus yang dibuatkan oleh Shou dan beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum Saga pergi ia memanggil Shou.

"Shou"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Menginaplah disini selama sebulan"

"Eeee? Baiklah"

Setelah itu Saga pergi meninggalkan Shou ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

3 minggu kemudian...

"Hmm, tanganmu sudah sembuh sekarang, memang cepat sekali sembuhnya biasanya yang seperti ini butuh waktu sebulan, kalau begitu gipsnya dibuka saja"

"Baiklah dok"

"Nah, selesai. Coba gerakkan tangan mu, sudah tidak kaku lagi bukan?"  
"Ne, terimakasih dok"

"Sama-sama"

Saga keluar dari dalam ruangan dokter terdebut, Shou yang melihatnya langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Saga? Tangan mu sudah sembuhkan?"

"hmm"

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulan juga!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Eh? Tapikan kau sudah sembuh"

"Kubilang sebulan, jadi masih ada seminggu lagi"

"Hah! Iya iya"

Setelah itu mereka pulang kembali ke rumah Saga. Sesampainya dirumah Saga, Saga langsung menyuruh Shou untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasanya.

Saga Pov

Sudah 3 hari tangan ku sembuh dan Shou bekerja disini, dia banyak membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku. Tapi aku baru sadar setelah 3 minggu ini bersamanya, aku mulai menyukai nya. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kedapur, ku lihat dia mulai memotong-motong sayuran untuk dimasak nanti. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mendekatinya perlahan. Setelah sampai dibelakangnya, aku langsung menariknya sehingga ia terjatuh. Aku sengaja menariknya sampai ia terjatuh karena aku lebih pendek darinya. Setelah itu aku langsung menindihnya.

Author Pov

"Sa, saga" Muka Shou memerah melihat wajah Saga hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya

"Aishiteru Shou"

Saga tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Shou sekilas. Shou yang masih kaget tadi langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu lalu menjawab.

"Aishiteru yo Saga"

Saga tersenyum lalu melumat bibir Shou.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

"Saga-kun!"

"Hmm?"

"Sudah seminggu aku disini, berarti sudah genap satu bulan. Kalau begitu aku tidak menjadi pembantu mu lagi!"

"Ya ya"

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang!"

"Hm hati-hati"

"Ya!" Setelah itu Shou langsung pulang.

Besoknya...

"Shouuu!"

"Eh? Hiroto, kenapa?"

"Kau temani aku ya kerja part time di cafe Alice?"

"Hmm boleh juga sih, dari pada aku gag ada kerjaan"

"Hehehehe makasih ya Shou!"

"Hm"

Hiroto dan Shou masih asyik berbicara sambil menuju kantin kampus. Sebelum sampai dikantin, Saga menghalangi jalan mereka berdua.

"Ah! ohayou Saga-san"

"Ohayaou"

"Kenapa Saga-kun?"

"Shou-chan, nanti kau bisa datang tidak diacara peluncuran novel terbaruku?"

"Eh? Gomen nanti aku mau pergi"

"Kemana? Sama siapa? Kapan?"

"Aku mau pergi ke cafe Alice sama Hiroto nanti siang"

"Pulangnya?"

"Mmm aku juga tidak tahu"

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Aku? Aku mau ikut kerja part time bersama Hiroto"

"Kau itu asisten ku Shou-chan!"

"Eee?"

"Kau boleh kesana, jam 3 kujemput"

Sebelum Shou menolak, Saga sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Shou hanya menghela nafas lalu memandang Hiroto yang sedang memandangnya takjub, begitu pula orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka juga memandang Shou takjub. Sebelum Shou membuka mulutnya Saga yang memang belum terlalu jauh dari sana kembali ketempat Shou lalu mencium Shou didepan semua orang.

"Jangan-melihat-pacar-ku-seperti-itu" Tegas Saga sambil menekankan setiap katanya lalu memberikan lumatan sekali lagi pada bibir Shou dan pergi.

"Shou kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pacaran sama Saga?"

"Eee aku baru pacaran 4 hari yang lalu dengannya"

"SHOUUU! KAMI SEMUA MINTA PENJELASAN MU!"

Setelah itu Shou dan Hiroto terjebak dalam kepungan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang marah mendengar penjelasan Shou tadi selama 2 jam.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

At Alice's Cafe

Hiroto duduk dimeja yang ditempati oleh Shou, ia baru boleh bekerja besok dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk saling berhadapan. Hiroto memicingkan matanya kearah Shou dan memulai pembicaraan Shou.

"Shou, harusnya kalau kau sudah pacaran sama Saga bilang padaku"

"Eee? Kenapa? Menurut ku itu tidak penting"

"Tentu saja penting! Kau tahu kalau aku suka sama Saga, tapi kau tidak mau bilang! Hiks hiks"

"A, ah Hiroto jangan menangis. Kalau kau tidak suka aku akan putus kok dengan Saga"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Lagi pula aku harus segera menghilangkan rasa suka ku kepadanya"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Hm aku belum cerita kepadamu ya? Yah memang sebenarnya aku tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan seseorang pilihan orangtua ku"

"Uhuk uhuk! Di, ditunangkan? Dengan siapa?"

"I, itu... Tora-sensei"

"NANI?! Jangan bercanda Hiroto!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Shou! dia memang tunangan ku! Sebenarnya aku menolak pertunangan ini, tapi orangtua ku bersikeras agar aku dan Tora tunangan. Alasannya ayah dan ibu adalah sahabat sejak kecil orangtua Tora, dan mereka sudah sepakat agar kami dinikahkan sebulan lagi, hah~"

"Ah, begitu" Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua diam sampai ada tangan seseorang menarik lengan Shou untuk bangkit berdiri. Shou yang kaget langsung melihat kebelakang, ternyata Saga yang menarik tangannya.

"Saga-kun jangan membuatku kaget"

"Ini sudah jam 3, ayo cepat"

"Hah baiklah. Hiroto, aku duluan ya"

"Ya, hati-hati" Setelah Shou dan Saga pergi, Hiroto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Rasanya lega setelah cerita sama Shou. dia memang sahabat terbaik ku" Setelah mengatakan itu Hiroto menyeruput ice cappucino nya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, spontan Hiroto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat siapa orang yang sedang memeluk sambil menciummi lehernya.

"To, tora... hhhnn sen..seiihhh"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei kalau kita sedang berdua, Pon" Jawab Tora sambil menggigit leher Hiroto

"Nghhh... ba, baiklahhh...To, toraahhh... Akh!" Jerit kecil Hiroto

"Itu hukuman untuk mu karna aku selalu bilang, jangan panggil aku sensei saat kita sedang berdua saja. Sekarang ayo pulang, aku akan menghukummu karna mau kerja part time tanpa seizin ku"

Tora menarik tangan Hiroto lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Hiroto hanya pasrah saja dibawa seperti itu, lagi pula Tora adalah tunangannya jadi dia berhak membawa Hiroto pulang kerumah karna memang mereka berdua sudah tinggal satu rumah.

Back to Saga and Shou...

Saga langsung berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya diikuti Shou dibelakangnya.

"Saga, apa maksudmu aku ini asistenmu?"

"Dari pada kau ditatap 'lapar' orang-orang, lebih baik kau jadi asistenku"

"Hah~ baiklah"

"Sekarang, ikut aku"

"Hmm, kau mau menulis novel lagi?"

"Ya, dan aku butuh kau untuk membuat novel ku lebih hidup"

Ceklek

Saga membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam diikuti Shou. Saga mengambil laptopnya dan membukanya, setelah itu ia melirik Shou kembali dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Shou... aishiteru..."

"Mmm..."

Klek!

"Gotcha~"

"Eh? Ee? Saga apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak~"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak"

"Lep-mmpphhh!"

Bruk!

Mereka berdua terjatuh keatas ranjang Saga, dengan ganas Saga melumat bibir Shou tanpa membiarkannya membalas. Shou mencengkram sprei kasur – karna tangan nya diborgol – itu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Saga melepas ciumannya dan mempehatikan wajah Shou yang memerah dengan mata tertutup dan mulunya yang membuka menutup untuk meraup udara. Setelah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya, Shou memandang Saga dengan mata yang sayu dan peluh menghiasi wajah. Saga terdiam memandang wajah Shou yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Saga apa maksudmu memborgol tangan ku seperti ini?"

"Itu agar imajinasi ku lebih hidup"

"Memangnya kau mau membuat novel apa?"

"Yaoi, disertai dengan 'Bed Scene'"

"APA?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi itu sudah termasuk tugas mu, sayang"

"Kalau tau seperti itu aku gag mau!"

"Makanya aku melakukan ini, kalau kubilang pun kau gag mau"

"Kau sudah tau kan? Kalau begitu cepat buka!"

Tiba-tiba Saga mencium leher belakang Shou, memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher itu. tanpa mebuang - membuang waktu, Saga langsung melepaskan pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh Shou. dirobeknya kemeja tipis yang dikenakan oleh Shou, dan dilepasnya celana jeans beserta celana dalam Shou. di remasnya junior itu dengan keras hingga membuat Shou melenguh keenakan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Saga membalikkan tubuh Shou dan langsung menancapkan juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu menembus hole virgin milik Shou.

BLEESSHH

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH! Hiks hiks hiks"

"Ssstt... jangan menangis Shou, sakitnya hanya sebentar"

"Ta, tapi ini sakit sekali Saga hiks hiks"

"Rileks saja Shou"

Saga mendiamkan juniornya beberapa saat didalam lubang Shou. setelah dirasa Shou sudah sedikit tenang, Saga menggerakkan junior nya dalam tempo yang pelan dan teratur. Mulutnya membuat banyak kissmark di punggung Shou, tangan kanannya mengocok junior Shou dengan cepat dan tangan kirinya mencubit-cubit nipple Shou. Shou mengerang nikmat mendapat rangsangan dibeberapa titik sekaligus. Gerakan in-out Saga juga semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhnnn... akkkhhh...mmmmhhhh"

"Hahhh... haahhhhhh_..."_

_"Fashhhh...fasterhhhh"_

_Saga dan Shou masih terus melakukan kegiatan 'you-know-what' sampai pagi. Jadilah laptop Saga dibiarkan saja, padahal janjinya mau ngetik. Poor laptop~_

Keesokan paginya...

Shou terbangun lebih dulu pagi ini, dilihatnya Saga masih memeluknya sambil tertidur. Shou terkekeh lalu melihatnya.

"Hoahmmm... mm jam berapa ya sekarang?" Shou bergumam sambil melihat kearah jam

"Jam 10... KYAAA! Bagaimana ini?! Aku terlambat!"

Shou langsung menyingkirkan tangan Saga sehingga pemilik tangan kaget dan langsung terbangun. Belum sempat Shou berdiri, tubuhnya sudah tertarik jatuh kekasur lagi. Ditatapnya Saga yang menyeringai setan dan memegang sebuah rantai. Rantai itu terhubung dengan kalung besi – yang entah sejak kapan – melingkar dileher Shou.

"Hari ini kau tidak bisa kemana-mana Shou-chan"

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan Tora-sensei"

"Tidak untuk hari ini"

"Hah terserahlah, sekarang lepas rantai ini dari leher ku!"

"Tidak mau, karna kau sudah menjadi milikku. You are mine baby!"

Lalu Saga pun menrik Shou kedalam pelukannya

.

.

.

.

.

OWARIMASU~

Bacot gag penting author:

Please! Jangan ketawa, Tsura tau ini fic **abal gaje nan jelek dan buruk** karna saya gag bisa buat NC yah beginilah jadinya~. Rasanya mau nangis deh, udah nih fic gaje. Tapi nekad Tsura publish juga _ _". Oh iya, jangan kecewa ya kalau NC nya **jelek pendek nan gaje bin hancur dan gag HOT**.

*terhina dengan kata-kata yang dibilang sendiri #yang dicetak tebal* tolong ditunggu ya edisi selanjutnya khekhekhe~ #buak! *emang ada yang nunggu? _ _"*.

Ahir kata Tsura Cuma minta satu...RnR


	2. My Teacher Is My Fiance

Title: My Teacher Is My Fiance

Disclaimer: Pokoknya semua cast disini milik tuhan

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll~ *males nulisnya

Fandom: Alice Nine, The Gazette. OC – Yuki Kurenai –

Pairing: ToraxHiroto

Kyaaa! Minna-sama ketemu lagi dengan Tsura, author keras kepala. Padahal gag ada yang mau baca tapi ngotot nge-publish juga. Nah sekarang giliran pairing ToraxHiroto. Jadi daripada denger Tsua ngbacot mending baca aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiroto Pov

"SHOUUUU!" Aku berteriak ketika menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi kucari. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hiroto?" Ia lalu tersenyum sangat manis

"Kau tahu tidak?! Tadi aku menyapa Sakamoto Takashi sang ice prince loh~. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menakjubkan lagi? Dia tersenyum dan menyapa balik aku Shou!" Aku bercerita dengan semangat ke Shou tentang pengalaman langkaku tadi.

"Ah benarkah? Omedetou ya sapaan mu akhirnya dibalas juga" Shou hanya tersenyum menanggapi ku. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai 'Ice Prince' kampus ini. Tapi perasaanku sudah kurubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dari suka karna cinta menjadi suka karna kagum.

"Hehehehe" Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan selamat dari Shou.

Drrrt Drrtt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Langsung saja kubaca pesan itu yang ternyata dari Nao-senpai. Aku lupa untukmengembalikan buku tentang peredaran darah miliknya.

"Ah Shou, aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku dipanggil Nao-senpai, soalnya aku belum mengembalikan bukunya. Dah Shou!" Aku berlalu meninggalkan Shou yang melambai sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku bergegas menuju keruang laboratorium kampus kami. Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika jam tangan milikku menunjukkan pukul 11.20 aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kekelas'nya' dan harus mendapat 'hukuman'.

"Permisi. Nao-senpai?"

"Eh?! Hiroto, kebetulan kau disini. Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan dokter yang mau bekerja sama dengan penelitian karya ilmiah kita"

"Perkenalkan namaku Yutaka Uke, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

"Ah baiklah Kai-san. Nao-senpai aku duluan ya, kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju kelas ku yang akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Aku sudah sampai didepan kelas 2 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Kulihat disana sudah beberapa yang masuk, ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Shou. tapi nihil, ia belum datang kuputuskan saja untuk duduk disamping Yuki, teman perempuanku tapi dia bukan pacarku ya! Yuki tersenyum melihatku lalu berbisik padaku.

"Kemana Shou? kenapa dia belum datang juga? Dia lupa kalau sekarang adalah pelajaran Tora sensei?"

"Ssstt... Diamlah Tora-sensei sudah datang" Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kedepan. Tak menghiraukan Yuki yang menggerutu kesal.

Author Pov

Hiroto, Yuki dan seluruh mahasiswa dikelas itu memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan Tora-sensei yang terkenal galak itu. setelah menerangkan semua materi hari itu, Tora memberikan tugas untuk murid-muridnya itu. aura hitam yang dikeluarkannya mampu membuat seluruh murid bungkam. Tapi tidak untuk Hiroto dan Yuki.

Tora Pov

Aku melirik sebal kearah pojok kursi dekat jendela dikelasku mengajar ini. Hiroto sedang terkekeh kecil bersama Yuki disana. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tunangannya sedang kesal?! Hah~ sabar Tora. Aku pun melangkah menuju kursinya Yuki yang melihat aku berjalan menuju kearah mereka berdua pun hanya tersenyum dan menyenggol bahu Hiroto-KU. Baiklah, mungkin disini yang kalian kira tunangan ku adalah Yuki bukan? Tapi maaf, kalau kalian menebak begitu itu salah besar. Karen tunangan ku ada disampingnya. Ya, Hiroto lah tunanganku. Kenapa? Mau protes? Sesampainya aku didepan bangku Hiroto, aku langsung berbisik ditelinganya.

"Sepertinya Pon ku yang manis ini sudah mulai nakal, hmm?" Setelah mengatakan itu, ku jilat telinganya.

"Ngghhh... Bu, bukan begitu To, Tora hhhmmm"

"Kalau bukan cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Atau kau mau aku 'menghukum' mu hm?"

"Ba, baiklah"

Setelah memperingati Hiroto, aku berbalik menghadap ke kursi Yuki sambil memberikan deathglare.

"Eh? Hehehe Tora-sensei jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda dengannya, lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, sensei. Hehehehe"

"Tidak menjamin juga kau tidak merebut Hiroto dariku" Dengusku kesal

"Hei, Tora kau kira aku mau selingkuh dibelakang pacarku? Oh tidak, aku sangat mencintainya dan jangan lupakan satu hal kalau kami akan menikah bulan depan" Yuki menjawab sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Baiklah baiklah aku percaya. Sudah kerjakan tugas lagi sana, aku tidak pilih kasih kepada siapapun untuk memberi hukuman" Ancamku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

"Termasuk Hiroto?" Jawabnya sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya

"Ya, tapi untuknya aku punya 'hukuman' yang sedikit berbeda" Aku menjawabnya dengan seringaian

"Dasar macan mesum!" Ucapnya sambil kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah mengahiri percakapan dengan Yuki aku kembali kedepan dan duduk dikursi ku sambil melihat Hiroto yang pucat. Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit?

Hiroto Pov

Aku langsung merinding ketika Tora dan Yuki membicarakan tentang hukuman. Aku tidak mau kalau besok aku jalan kekampus sambil megang tongkat. Hell no! Gag banget deh. Kira-kira Shou kemana ya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang pelajaran si macan mesum ini? Bisa-bisa Shou habis deh di kasih tugas segunung yang harus selesai dalam dua hari.

Pulang dari kampus...

Tora bilang mau menjemputku. Kemana sih si macan mesum itu? kok lama banget. Sudah satu jam yang lalu aku duduk disini tapi dia belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tinn Tiinn!

Aku toleh kan kepala ku kesamping dan kulihat dia berjalan keluar mobil dan langsung menyeretku masuk. Setelah dia masuk ke kursi kemudi, dia langsung menjalankan mobil itu dengan kencang melesat kerumah kami. Ya kalian tidak salah dengar dengan kata-kata rumah kami, karna dia tunanganku. Tidak ada yang tahu ini kecuali Yuki, aku tidak sanggup memberitahu Shou. aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya nanti.

Sesampainya dirumah...

Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah. Kulihat Tora menyusul dibelakangku. Setelah masuk, aku langsung pergi kekamar dan berbaring disana.

Cklek

Tidak berapa lama, kulihat Tora memasuki kamar kami. Ya, ya kalian tidak salah baca atau salah lihat tulisan tadi memang **kamar kami**. Dia berjalan kearahku sambil membuka ikatan dasi dilehernya.

"Kau tak mau mandi dulu hm?"

"Tidak. Aku capek mau tidur saja"

"Tapi kau harus tetap mandi, pon. Kau bisa sakit"

"Tapi aku capek Torashi"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah"

Tora berlalu meninggalkan ku sambil membuka baju nya. Saat dia akan melepas kemejanya, aku langsung berbalik memunggunginya. Rasanya mukaku sudah memerah melihat dadanya sekilas tadi.

Author Pov

Grep!

"Eh?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mandi lebih baik kau mandi denganku biar aaku memandikan mu" Setelah berkata saperti itu Tora langsung mengangkat Hiroto dan meletakkannya di pundaknya, setelah itu Tora langsung melesat kekamar mandi dengan Hiroto yang berontak dipundaknya.

"Kyaaa! Turunkan aku macan mesum!"

"Tidak. Kau pasti tidak mau mandi nanti, lebih baik aku mandikan saja"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Tora langsung menarik celana yang digunakan Hiroto hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam nya saja dan tanpa buang waktu Tora langsung melepaskan celana dalam itu. Hiroto yang melihat itu langsung berontak. Tora memutar tubuh Hiroto dan melepaskan bajunya. Setelah Hiroto sudah naked, Tora langsung mengisi bathup dan meletakkan Hiroto kedalam bathup, setelah itu Tora berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupnya dan menguncinya dari dalam dan berjalan kearah Hiroto setelah melepaskan pakaian yang tersisa lalu ikut masuk kedalam bathup.

"Kenapa ikut masuk?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau memandikan mu"

"Hah ya sudahlah. Oh iya, tadi Shou tidak masuk kan?"

"Hmm" Tora hanya menjawab Hiroto dengan gumaman sambil menciumi leher Hiroto

"Tolong jangan hukum dia ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau punya suatu hubungan dengannya?" Tora melepaskan bibrnya dari leher Hiroto dan bertanya dengan sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Dia sahabatku Tora, bukan seperti mu yang tunanganku" Hiroto langsung memepetkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Tora. Tanpa sengaja pergerakan Hiroto itu menggesekkan lubangnya dan junior Tora.

"Aaahhhh..." Tanpa sadar mereka berdua mendesah

"Pon, ternyata kau sudah mulai nakal ya, hmmm?"

"Ehh bukan begi- Akkhhh!" Belum sempat Hiroto menjawab, tangan Tora lebih cepat memelintir dan memencet niple Hiroto.

"Akkhh! Akkkhh!"

Tora yang mendengar desahan Hiroto langsung terbakar nafsunya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, diambilnya botol sabun cair didekatnya lalu mengolesi jarinya. Tora menarik penyumbat air bathup dan menunggunya sampai habis.

"Menungginglah pon"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hiroto langsung menungging dan bertumpu pada ujung bathup. Tora memasukkan ketiga jarinya di lubang Hiroto.

"AKKHHH!" Hiroto berteriak kesakitan ketika Tora langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya

"Sssstttt... rileks pon. Aku hanya mempersiapkan mu" Tora menjawab sambil mengocok junior Hiroto. Ketika dirasanya Hiroto sudah rileks, Tora langsung menggerakkan ketiga jarinya in-out dilubang Hiroto.

"Akhh! Akkhh! Disituhhh... Akkhhh!"

Setelah merasa cukup, tora melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan mengolesi juniornya dengan sabun tadi dan langsung mengocoknya. Setelah itu tanpa aba-aba Tora langsung memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan.

BLEESSHHH

"AAKKKKHHHH!" Hiroto berteriak dengan kencang sambil meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras

"Sssttt... maaf pon" Ucap Tora sambil menciumi punggun Hiroto dan membuat banyak kissmark disana.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Tanya Tora. Hiroto mengangguk lemah

Tora menarik juniornya sampai tersisa kepalanya saja lalu menghujam dengan keras lubang Hiroto. Hiroto mendesah dengan keras. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Hiroto yang sudah orgasme dua kali merasakan milik Tora yang berkedut-kedut didalam lubangnya. Hiroto merasa akan keluar lagi.

"Ahhh... Toraahhh mmhhhh ke...keluarrhhh"

"Bersama mmmhhh ponn"

"Akkhh Tora!"

"Akkhhh Hiroto!"

Ketika Hiroto akan jatuh Tora langsung menangkapnya. Ia mengisi bathup dan melanjutkan mandi mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dikamar...

"Macan mesum, bagaimana caranya aku jalan besok"

"Aku akan menggendongmu"

"Ck! Tidak mau"

"Ya sudah aku kan sudah menawarkan bantuan"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, aku mau tidur"

Mereka pun tertidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Hiroto Pov

Aku berjalan dikoridor kampus mencari Shou. aku baru melihat brosur tentang kerja part time disebuah cafe. Untuk membunuh waktu saja sebenarnya. Pasti Shou tertarik. Saat aku sedang berjalan santai mencari Shou, Shou keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang aku tahu itu ruangan Tora.

" Shouuu!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya ketika sudah dekat dengannya

"Eh? Hiroto, kenapa?"

"Kau temani aku ya kerja part time di cafe Alice?" Aku bertanya to the point

"Hmm boleh juga sih, dari pada aku gag ada kerjaan"

"Hehehehe makasih ya Shou!" Aku tertawa senang karna Shou mau

"Hm" Shou tersenyum menanggapiku

Aku dan Shou masih asyik berbicara sambil menuju kantin kampus. Sebelum sampai dikantin, Saga menghalangi jalan kami berdua.

"Ah! ohayou Saga-san" Ucapku

"Ohayaou"

"Kenapa Saga-kun?" Eh? Saga-kun?

"Shou-chan, nanti kau bisa datang tidak diacara peluncuran novel terbaruku?" Shou-chan?

"Eh? Gomen nanti aku mau pergi"

"Kemana? Sama siapa? Kapan?"

"Aku mau pergi ke cafe Alice sama Hiroto nanti siang"

"Pulangnya?"

"Mmm aku juga tidak tahu"

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Aku? Aku mau ikut kerja part time bersama Hiroto"

"Kau itu asisten ku Shou-chan!"

"Eee?"

"Kau boleh kesana, jam 3 kujemput" Sebenarnya mereka ada hubungan apa?

Sebelum Shou menolak, Saga sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Shou hanya menghela nafas lalu memandangku yang sedang memandangnya takjub, begitu pula orang-orang yang lewat disekitar kami juga memandang Shou takjub. Sebelum Shou membuka mulutnya Saga yang memang belum terlalu jauh dari sana kembali ketempat Shou lalu mencium Shou didepan semua orang. Jujur aku kaget sekali dengan tindakan Saga.

"Jangan-melihat-pacar-ku-seperti-itu" Tegas Saga sambil menekankan setiap katanya lalu memberikan lumatan sekali lagi pada bibir Shou dan pergi. Aku kaget sekali, pacar katanya?

"Shou kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pacaran sama Saga?" Aku menatap Shou meminta penjelasan

"Eee aku baru pacaran 4 hari yang lalu dengannya" Jawab Shou dan aku dapat melihat semburat merah yang samar dipipinya

"SHOUUU! KAMI SEMUA MINTA PENJELASAN MU!" Tiba-tiba semua mahasiswa yang berstatus uke dan mahasiswi langsung berteriak dan berlari kearah kami berdua.

Setelah itu aku dan Shou terjebak dalam kepungan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang marah mendengar penjelasan Shou tadi selama 2 jam.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

At Alice's Cafe

Author Pov

Hiroto duduk dimeja yang ditempati oleh Shou, ia baru boleh bekerja besok dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk saling berhadapan. Hiroto memicingkan matanya kearah Shou dan memulai pembicaraan Shou.

"Shou, harusnya kalau kau sudah pacaran sama Saga bilang padaku"

"Eee? Kenapa? Menurut ku itu tidak penting"

"Tentu saja penting! Kau tahu kalau aku suka sama Saga, tapi kau tidak mau bilang! Hiks hiks"

"A, ah Hiroto jangan menangis. Kalau kau tidak suka aku akan putus kok dengan Saga"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Lagi pula aku harus segera menghilangkan rasa suka ku kepadanya"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Hm aku belum cerita kepadamu ya? Yah memang sebenarnya aku tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun kecuali Yuki. Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan seseorang pilihan orangtua ku"

"Uhuk uhuk! Di, ditunangkan? Dengan siapa?"

"I, itu... Tora-sensei"

"NANI?! Jangan bercanda Hiroto!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Shou! dia memang tunangan ku! Sebenarnya aku menolak pertunangan ini, tapi orangtua ku bersikeras agar aku dan Tora tunangan. Alasannya ayah dan ibu adalah sahabat sejak kecil orangtua Tora, dan mereka sudah sepakat agar kami dinikahkan sebulan lagi, hah~"

"Ah, begitu" Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua diam sampai ada tangan seseorang menarik lengan Shou untuk bangkit berdiri. Shou yang kaget langsung melihat kebelakang, ternyata Saga yang menarik tangannya.

"Saga-kun jangan membuatku kaget"

"Ini sudah jam 3, ayo cepat"

"Hah baiklah. Hiroto, aku duluan ya"

"Ya, hati-hati" Setelah Shou dan Saga pergi, Hiroto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Rasanya lega setelah cerita sama Shou. dia memang sahabat terbaik ku" Setelah mengatakan itu Hiroto menyeruput ice cappucino nya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, spontan Hiroto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat siapa orang yang sedang memeluk sambil menciummi lehernya.

"To, tora... hhhnn sen..seiihhh"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei kalau kita sedang berdua, Pon" Jawab Tora sambil menggigit leher Hiroto

"Nghhh... ba, baiklahhh...To, toraahhh... Akh!" Jerit kecil Hiroto

"Itu hukuman untuk mu karna aku selalu bilang, jangan panggil aku sensei saat kita sedang berdua saja. Sekarang ayo pulang, aku akan menghukummu karna mau kerja part time tanpa seizin ku"

Tora menarik tangan Hiroto lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Hiroto hanya pasrah saja dibawa seperti itu, lagi pula Tora adalah tunangannya jadi dia berhak membawa Hiroto pulang kerumah karna memang mereka berdua sudah tinggal satu rumah. Sesampainya dirumah, Tora langsung mendudukkan Hiroto diangkuannya.

"Kau masih mencintai Saga?"

"Ti, tidak kok"

"Lalu kenapa ketika kau tahu Saga pacaran dengan Shou kau mengis?"

"I, itu..."

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan ku kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita pon"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak bilang begitu Tora!"

"Lalu kenapa ka- mmpphh"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Tora! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku mencintaimu macan mesum?! Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu aku tidak akan mau menyerahkan tubuhku kepadamu! Hiks hiks"

"Ssssttt... iya pon jangan menangis lagi, aku hanya takut kau masih mencintainya"

"Lagipula... siapa yang bisa menggantikan macan mesum seperti mu didunia ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada"

Hiroto dan Tora kembali saling memagut satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya Tora yakin dengan cinta Hiroto kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARIMASU~

Bacot gag penting author:

Baiklah, satu chapter telah Tsura selesaikan. Selanjutnya akan berpindah ke pairing AoUru. Tapi dilihat-lihat kayaknya gag ada yang sudi mau ngeripiu fic ini deh, iya kan? Tapi gag papa Tsura gag akan patah semangat karena tujuan Tsura ngebuat fic bukan karna riview, tapi kalau ada yang ,mau riview boleh kok#Bletak. Bagi para silent reader terimakasih Tsura ucapkan untuk kalian m(_ _)m saya harap kalian tetap mau baca walaupun gag mau riview karna saya akan puas kalau ada yang mau membaca fic saya. Baiklah saya minta untuk yang terakhir kalinya... RnR?


	3. I'm Fallin Love With My Student

Title: I'm Fallin Love With My Student

Disclaimer: Pokoknya semua cast disini milik tuhan

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll~ *males nulisnya

Fandom: Alice Nine, The Gazette. OC – Ikumi Sato –

Pairing: AoixUruha

Minna kita ketemu lagi di chapter ini dan seperti yang saya janjikan kalau saya akan membuat chapter ini dengan pairing AoixUruha walaupun saya kurang dapat feel kalau dalam pairing ini. Baiklah saya rasa readers-san sudah bosan dengan fic ini, jadi saya putuskan untuk dua chapter lagi fic ini berakhir. Nah tanpa buang-buang waktu untuk ngedengar bacotan Tsura mending kita langsung saja ke cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

Uruha Pov

Brak Brak

"Dimana?!" Ujarku histeris

"Ya ampun, Uru jangan berisik. Kau menggangguku membaca" Jawab Ruki

"Ruki! Flashdisk tugas ku gag ada!" Teriak ku tambah Histeris

"Haish! Nyante aja lah Uru! Paling sama adek lo!" Jawaban Ruki membuatku terdiam

"SHOUUU!" Teriakku yang mampu membuat semua teman kelasku menutup telinga mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Ruki.

Dengan cepat kuambil hp ku yang ada dikantong celana ku dan mendial nomor Shou – adikku – yang kata orang berbeda sekali denganku yang mendapat julukan 'The Queen Of Hell'. Tapi aku tidak peduli itu. setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Shou pun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Mosh-.."

"SHOUUUU! KEMANA KAU HAA?! SUDAH KUBILANG BAWA FLASHDISK KU KE KELASKU JAM 11! DIMANA KAU! TUGASKU ADA DISANA BAKAAA!"

"Huwaaa! Gomen Niichan, aku lupa. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

"CEPAT! KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM 10 MENIT, AKAN KUHANCURKAN PSP MU!"

Klik!

Aku langsung memutuskan telfon secara sepihak. Aku menggerutu kesal karena tugasku yang harus diserahkan hari ini harus tertinggal dengan Shou. ini lah nasib kakak adik yang suka berbagi _ _"

5 menit kemudian...

"SHOUUU! BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU JANGAN SAMPAI LUPA! Untung saja Aoi-sensei belum datang!" Aku melunakkan nada bicaraku.

"Gomennasai Niichan, aku benar-benar lupa tadi" Shou membungkuk didepanku.

"Ya sudah, oh iya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini soalnya aku ada kegiatan organisasi, jadi nanti kau pulang saja duluan ya. Aku tidur di rumah Ruki"

"Ah yasudah, aku pergi dulu"

Setelah Shou pergi, aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku. Belum sampai aku ketempat dudukku, aku terpaksa harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengurangi kencangnya 'Death Voice' milik Ruki.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali Ru-chan? Aku kan hanya mau memeluk mu~"

"DALAM MIMPI MU, PARKIT!"

"Yah, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Ru-chan?"

"PERGI ATAU KU MASUKKAN HIDUNGMU LEBIH DALAM!"

"Iya iya"

"PERGIIII!"

Setelah Reita pergi, aku langsung berjalan mendekati kursi Ruki yang berada disamping kursiku. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa Reita yang punya banyak fans malah mengejar Ruki yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengannya.

Author Pov

"Yo Uru, Ruki!" Tiba-tiba Ikumi datang

"Eh? Ikumi" Jawab Uruha

"Napa lo Ruk? Muka ditekuk kayak kertas gitu" Ikumi bingung melihat Ruki

"Heh tiang listrik, diem lo!" Ruki menjawab dengan sinis

"Woaa lo lagi badmood Ruk?"

"Pake nanya lagi lo!"

"Emang siapa yang buat Ruki badmood, Uru?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si parkit"

"Oh, jangan dilampiasin ke gue dong! Lagian gue lagi senang nih"

"Senang? Kenapa?"

"Bulan depan gue nikah sama Yuki! Hahahaha!" Tawa Ikumi menggema dikelas itu membuat satu kelas menatapnya bingung sekaligus aneh

"Oh" Sayangnya Ruki dan Uruha hanya menanggapi datar

"Oh aja? Kalian gag mau ngasih gue selamat?"

"Omedetou"

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Aoi masuk kedalam kelas sambil membawa infocus dan laptop. Lalu melihat kearah murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang, seseorang yang sedang santai memainkan flashdisk sambil menunggu laptopnya hidup. Setelah memanggil beberapa nama mahasiswa dan mengkritik mereka, akhirnya Aoi memanggil namanya.

"Takashima Kouyou"

Uruha pun berjalan kedepan kelas sambil membawa laptopnya yang sudah dipasang flashdisk. Ia lalu memasang kabel yang menyambungkan infocus ke laptopnya, lalu mulai melakukan penjelasan didpan kelas. Setelah 15 menit, Uruha mengakhiri penjelasannya tadi. Aoi hanya manggut-manggut dan mempersilahkan Uruha duduk.

Pulangnya...

"Ruki, kita pergi ke minimarket dulu ya?"

"Boleh juga"

Uruha dan Ruki berjalan santai keluar kampus menuju minimarket. Mereka membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemani mereka belajar nanti. Setelah sudah membayar semua yang mereka ambil, Uruha dan Ruki keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Ruki. Belum sampai mereka berdua di halte, terdengar suara motor yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Ruki memutar bola matanya kesal karna ia sudah hapal siapa yang selalu mencegat jalannya saat ia akan pulang.

"Ru-chan ayo naik!" Ujar Reita

"Pergi kau pesek!"

"Ru-chan~ ayolah naik, setidaknya sampai depan rumah mu saja"

"Aku mau jalan dengan Uru"

"Sudahlah Ruki, naik saja daripada dia berkoak-koak disini"

"Ta, tapi Uru?"

"Aku jalan saja, toh nanti nyampe juga"

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya?"

"Hmm"

Motor Reita melaju dengan kencang dari hadapan Uruha. Uruha hanya bisa tersenyum simpul karna ia berhasil mendekatkan Reita dan Ruki. Ia memang sering dimintai teman-temannya untuk urusan seperti ini, dan itu semua harus bayar. Bayarannya pun berbeda-beda, bukan uang melainkan benda-benda incarannya. Sekalipun Reita itu sahabatnya, dengan kejamnya ia meminta dibelikan i-pad baru. Reita sih iya-iya aja, karena dia tinggal telfon langsung datang. Reita adalah pewaris atau lebih tepatnya pemilik dari Suzuki Corp, karna itulah banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi pacarnya hanya karna kekayaannya saja. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit, akhirnya Uruha sampai didepan rumah Ruki. Segera saja Uruha masuk kedalam tanpa memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu karna ia ingin mengejutkan Ruki. Tapi belum sampai Uruha masuk kedalam ruang tamu rumah Ruki, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara-suara aneh. Langsung saja Uruha mengintip apa yang terjadi.

"Mmmpphhh... Rei... lephh...pphhaaasss" Terlihat tangan Ruki bergerak mendorong dada Reita

"Hyyyaaaaaaa!" Langsung saja Uruha berteriak histeris dan mengejutkan kedua orang itu.

"U, uru..." Ucap Ruki lirih

"Yah! Uruha! Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Sekarang juga ikut aku Suzuki Akira"

Reita langsung mengikuti Uruha keluar rumah. Uruha memandang Reita tajam lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, kau sudah pacaran dengan Ruki kan?"

"Mmm itu... belum"

"NANI?! Lalu kenapa kau mencium Ruki tadi?"

"Itu karna aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"Apa kau bermain kasar tadi?"

"Tidak kok"

"Ya sudah, pulang sana. Oh iya, jangan lupa bayaranku hehehe"

"Dasar! Iya aku tidak akan lupa!"

Setelah itu Reita menaiki motornya dan berlalu pergi. Setelah itu Uruha langsung masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Ruki.

"Ruki kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, pergelangan tanganku hanya sedikit sakit"

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi? Dia mengapakan mu?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang kita mulai buat tugas lagi aja"

"Iya deh"

Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

Malam 09.00 pm

Uruha Pov

"Hoahmm aku ngantuk!"

"Sama"

"Ayo kita tidur!"

Trinngggg!

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk di hp ku. Aku membukanya dan mengernyit bingung melihat sederet angka yang tidak kukenal di hp ku mengirimiku sebuah pesan 'datanglah ke kampus sekarang juga atau kau akan melihat adik kesayangan mu menderita'. Kulihat Ruki yang sudah bersiap akan tidur menuju kearah kasur.

"Ruki, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Eh? Tapi ini kan sudah malam"

"Tidak apa. Sudahlah kau tidur saja"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya"

"Mmm"

Aku langsung keluar dari rumah Ruki dan berjalan menuju ke halte bus. Untung saja masih ada bus sampai jam 10 malam nanti. Ku percepat langkahku menuju ke halte. Tapi sebelum aku mencapai halte, ada sebuah tangan yang membekap ku. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing dan kesadaran ku hilang.

.

.

.

"Nnghh..."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina mataku. Aku marasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku, dan ketika ku alih kan pandangan ku kebawah, aku ternyata tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Ketika aku akan bangkit, tangan ku tertahan diatas ranjang yang ku tiduri ini, sedangkan kaki ku terikat disisi-sisi ranjang. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarku ataupun kamar Ruki. Aku mulai panik karena aku baru ingat tujuan awalku pergi dari rumah Ruki tadi.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Setelah aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat siapa yang mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tahu kalau Aoi-sensei lah yang berjalan mendekat. Ia menyeringai dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

Author Pov

"Sen, sensei..."

"Ne Uruha. Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

"Mmm kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?"

"Hmm kenapa ya? Karna aku mau memberi mu 'pelajaran'"

"Pe, pelajaran?"

"Ya, karna kau telah membuatku sakit hati"

"Ta, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa membuatmu sakit hati"

"Hehehe mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi aku masih ingat Uru-chan~"

Deg!

"Ti, tidak mungkin... Aoi-kun"

"Ne! Kau ingat juga akhirnya. Apa kau juga ingat hari dimana kau menolakku?"

"I, itu... gomen"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak akan memberimu maaf begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

**Flashback (on)**

"**Uru-chan! Kau pulang denganku ya?"**

"**Maaf Aoi-kun, aku ada kencan dengan pacarku"**

"**Kau punya pacar baru lagi? Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah putus?"**

"**Ya, tapi aku dapat yang baru lagi"**

"**Yah, Uru-chan kan populer dan modis makanya banyak cewek yang suka. Tidak sepertiku"**

"**Hahaha ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Aoi-kun? Jaa!"**

"**Jaa!"**

**2 hari kemudian...**

"**Hah!"**

"**Eh? Uru-chan kenapa?"**

"**Aku putus lagi, wanita itu sangat menyebalkan"**

"**Mmm bagaimana kalau... kalau Uru-chan ja, jadi pa, pacarku saja?"**

"**Hee? Hahaha Aoi-kun lucu sekali. Kita ini laki-laki"**

"**Ta, tapi ada kok laki-laki yang pacaran sama laki-laki"**

"**Ya, memang sebenarnya ada tapi..."**

"**Tapi kenapa?"**

"**Aoi-kun, kau itu tidak cocok denganku. Lihat saja dirimu, memakai kacamata seperti itu dan dandananmu seperti orang culun. Aku ingin dengan yang lebih keren seperti Suzuki Akira, anak kelas sebelah bukan seperti mu"**

"**Ja, jadi begitu ya..."**

**Setelah mengatakan itu pada Aoi, Uruha pergi meninggalkan Aoi yang merasa terhina. Dalam hati Aoi bertekad ingin merubah penampilannya dan akan membuat Uruha menyesal. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Aoi tidak kelihatan dikelas membuat Uruha merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada guru wali kelasnya.**

"**Mmm sensei, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"**

"**Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa Takashima?"**

"**Mmm sensei tahu Ao-... maksud saya Shiroyama?"**

"**Tentu saja, diakan murid paling pintar di sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"**

"**Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan ya selama seminggu ini?"**

"**Tentu saja, dia mengikuti ujian percepatan dan mendapat beasiswa kuliah di luar negri"**

"**Be, begitu ya? Terimakasih ya sensei, gomen telah mengganggumu"**

"**Hmm"**

**Setelah itu, pulangnya Uruha pergi kerumah Aoi, tapi nihil. Aoi sudah pergi. Sejak saat itu Uruha tidak pernah bertemu Aoi lagi.**

**Flashback (off)**

"A, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan kejadian itu Aoi-kun. Aku sudah mencari kerumah mu tapi orangtua mu bilang kau sudah pergi tiga hari yang lalu"

"Heh ya sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau harus dihukum karna sakit hati itu masih ada sampai sekarang"

"Ka, kau mau apa dariku?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya Uru-chan~"

"Ba, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan dulu tali ini. Kau menyakitiku!"

"Hahaha baiklah asal kau tidak lari"

"Hmm"

Dengan cepat Aoi membuka ikatan tali ditangan dan kaki Uruha. Setelah terbuka semua, Uruha langsung membalikkan keadaan, dia membuka kancing kemeja Aoi dan langsung membuka celana Aoi sehingga Aoi sama sepertinya – naked. Setelah Uruha selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Aoi kembali menindih Uruha, Aoi mencium Uruha dengan ganas. Setelah puas bermain-main didalam mulut Uruha, ia mulai menjilati serta membuat kissmark dileher putih jenjang itu.

"Ahhmmnnnn... Aoi-kun... ahhhnnn"

"Uru-chan~... mengangkanglah"

Uruha langsung mengangkan kakinya. Aoi melingkarkan kaki Uruha dipinggangnya dan dengan sekali hentakan, Aoi menusukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Uruha.

"AAKKKHHHHH! Hiks hiks i, itai Aoi-kun... hiks hiks"

"Sssstttt... nanti sakitnya akan hilang juga Uru-chan"

Aoi menjilati air mata Uruha dan mengecup kedua matanya. Setelah dirasanya Uruha sudah tenang dan terbiasa dengan juniornya, Aoi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuat Uruha tersentak sentak dan mendesah dengan keras.

"Aahhh! Aaahh! Fas... fasterhh... deeperhhh Aoi-kun nnnhhhh"

"As you wish my pincess"

"Ahhhnnn! Ahhnnn! Aahhhnnn!"

Aoi terus menggenjot Uruha sampai...

"A, Aoi-kunh ahhnnn... cum... cumming aaahhhh!"

"Together babe... aahhh"

"A, AOI!"

"URUHAA!"

"Hhhh hhh hh"

Mereka berdua cum bersamaan, cairan milik Uruha mengotori perut nya dan perut Aoi. Sedangkan Aoi menembakkan cairannya jauh didalam tubuh Uruha. Uruha pun mulai menutup matanya, tapi...

"A, Aoi-kun? Ka, kau menegang lagi?"

"Ya, sepertinya besok kita tidak akan pergi kekampus"

"Ja, jangan bilang kau masih mau..."

"Ya, sebagai hukumanmu juga. Lebih tepatnya sampai aku puas"

"Tu, tung-... Aaakkkhhh! Ahhhnnn!"

Malam itu dilalui oleh Uruha dan Aoi dengan ronde ronde yang melelahkan.

Paginya...

"Ngghhh..."

CUP~

"Morning kiss~"

"Uh! Kau ini!"

"Hehehe Uruha aku ingin mengulangi pernyataanku waktu itu"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A, aku... mau"

"Kau mau karna aku sudah berubah ya?"

PLETAK!

"ITTAI!"

"Baka! Tentu saja bukan! Aku mau karna kau telah merebut kesucianku!""

"Itu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Karna aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Hmm hahahaha. Kau memang masih anak-anak!"

"Kau juga masih anak-anak!"

"Hei, aku ini dosenmu loh~"

"Itu kan karna kau ikut ujian percepatan dan lulus lebih dulu dariku. Dan juga dengan teganya kau meninggalkan ku. Kau tahu? Aku sampai menangis setiap malam karna merasa bersalah dan aku juga baru menyadari kalau saat itu aku mencintai mu"

Aoi terkesima dengan pengakuan Uruha, ia langsung memeluk Uruha dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Gomen sudah meninggalkan mu, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi selamanya"

"Selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya. I love you Uru-chan"

"I love you too Aoi-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

OWARIMASU~

Bacot gag penting Author:

Makasih ya udah mau ngripiuw, Tsura terharu deh *ngelap airmata*. Oh iya, buat chapter depan pairingnya adalah... REITUKI! Makasih banget ya buat:

*Amesh chiyogami

*Yumi0302

*Violet-0101

Terharu deh, maaf ya gag bisa nge-pm, entah kenapa waktu diklik gag bisa. Kayak ke log gitu kecuali Violet-san. Maaf juga karna gag ng-pm soalnya Tsura jarang buka internet m(_ _)m. Sekali lagi maaf. Semoga Amesh-san, Yumi-san, dan Violet-san masih mau ngeriview. Untuk permintaan sequel, Tsura pikir-pikir deh soalnya Tsura udah kelas 9 susah jadinya ^^a. Oh iya chapter satu Tsura rombak lagi karna banyak melenceng dari jalan cerita, jadi kalau mau lebih jelas chapter tiga ini, baca aja ke chapter satu lagi soalnya dah Tsura rubah.

Akhir kata Tsura Cuma minta... RnR?


	4. My Cute Boyfriend

Title: My Cute Boyfriend

Disclaimer: Pokoknya semua cast disini milik tuhan

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll~ *males nulisnya

Fandom: Alice Nine, The Gazette.

Pairing: ReitaxRuki

Minna! Ketemu lagi nih dipairing yang udah Tsura janjikan, yaitu ReitaxRuki. Hohoho makasih yang udah mau review, arigato gozaimasu! Baiklah ayo kita mulai...

\(^o^\)\(^o^)/(/^o^)/

.

.

.

.

.

Ruki Pov

Brak Brak

"Dimana?!" Ujar Uruha histeris

"Ya ampun, Uru jangan berisik. Kau menggangguku membaca" Ujarku

"Ruki! Flashdisk tugas ku gag ada!" Teriak Uruha tambah Histeris

"Haish! Nyante aja lah Uru! Paling sama adek lo!" Aku menjawab hingga membuatnya terdiam

"SHOUUU!" Teriak Uruha yang mampu membuat semua teman kelasku menutup telinga mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali aku.

Dengan cepat Uruha mengambil hp disakunya dan menelpon Shou – adiknya – yang kata orang berbeda sekali dengannya yang mendapat julukan 'The Queen Of Hell'.

"..."

"SHOUUUU! KEMANA KAU HAA?! SUDAH KUBILANG BAWA FLASHDISK KU KE KELASKU JAM 11! DIMANA KAU! TUGASKU ADA DISANA BAKAAA!"

"..."

"CEPAT! KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM 10 MENIT, AKAN KUHANCURKAN PSP MU!"

Klik!

Uruha langsung memutuskan telfon secara sepihak sambil menggerutu kesal karena tugasnya yang harus diserahkan hari ini harus tertinggal dengan Shou. ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi semua menganggap hal ini sudah biasa

5 menit kemudian...

"SHOUUU! BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU JANGAN SAMPAI LUPA! Untung saja Aoi-sensei belum datang!" Teriaknya membuat gendang telinga ku seakan mau pecah.

"Gomennasai Niichan, aku benar-benar lupa tadi" Shou membungkuk didepan Uruha. Poor Shou~

"Ya sudah, oh iya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini soalnya aku ada kegiatan organisasi, jadi nanti kau pulang saja duluan ya. Aku tidur di rumah Ruki"

"Ah yasudah, aku pergi dulu"

Aku masih asik melihat keperian Shou tapi tiba-tiba...

GREP!

"Ru-chan aku rindu padamu!"

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Ternyata ada parkit sialan yang mengganggu pagiku ini.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali Ru-chan? Aku kan hanya mau memeluk mu~" Ia memasang wajah memelas yang sangat jelek dan tidak cocok

"DALAM MIMPI MU, PARKIT!" Teriakku mengeluarkan suara yang dijuluki teman-temanku 'Death Voice'

"Yah, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Ru-chan?" Ia masih tetap memelas rupanya?

"PERGI ATAU KU MASUKKAN HIDUNGMU LEBIH DALAM!" Akhirnya aku mengancam dengan ancaman yang paling ampuh

"Iya iya" Akhirnya dia menyerah, tapi kenapa dia masih disini?

"PERGIIII!" Akhirnya aku meneriakinya lagi

Setelah Reita pergi, aku bersandar pada kursiku yang berada disamping kursi Uruha. Hancur sudah mood yang kususun sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi presentasi kelas nanti. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa Reita yang punya banyak fans malah mengejarku yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengannya.

Author Pov

"Yo Uru, Ruki!" Tiba-tiba Ikumi datang

"Eh? Ikumi" Jawab Uruha

"Napa lo Ruk? Muka ditekuk kayak kertas gitu" Ikumi bingung melihat Ruki

"Heh tiang listrik, diem lo!" Ruki menjawab dengan sinis

"Woaa lo lagi badmood Ruk?"

"Pake nanya lagi lo!"

"Emang siapa yang buat Ruki badmood, Uru?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si parkit"

"Oh, jangan dilampiasin ke gue dong! Lagian gue lagi senang nih"

"Senang? Kenapa?"

"Bulan depan gue nikah sama Yuki! Hahahaha!" Tawa Ikumi menggema dikelas itu membuat satu kelas menatapnya bingung sekaligus aneh

"Oh" Sayangnya Ruki dan Uruha hanya menanggapi datar

"Oh aja? Kalian gag mau ngasih gue selamat?"

"Omedetou" Jawab mereka dengan datar kembali

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Aoi masuk kedalam kelas sambil membawa infocus dan laptop. Lalu melihat kearah murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum. Ruki yang sudah dipanggil minggu lalu hanya diam memperhatikan. Walaupun matanya mengarah kedepan tapi jiwa sedang tidak disana. Masih asik dengan acara melamunnya tiba-tiba Ruki dikejutkan oleh hp nya yang bergetar disaku celananya. Ruki membuka hp nya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari sepupunya.

From:

Ruki, aku main ya kerumah mu nanti malam! Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat hari ini! Aku sangat seeeennaaaaaaanggggggggg!

Ruki pun mengetikkan jawaban untuk Kai –sepupunya –.

To:

Tidak bisa! Temanku mau menginap dirumah! Jadi kau jangan kesini, Kai!

Klik!

Ruki mengirim pesan itu ke Kai. Tidak berapa menit kemudian, hp Ruki kembali bergetar.

From:

Jangan kejam begitu dong Ruki. Aku kan sepupumu~ jangan seperti itu dong.

To:

Kalau kau berani datang, jangan harap kau bisa masuk rumahku dengan selamat!

Ruki kembali mengirim sms tadi dan menunggu. Setelah sepuluh menit tidak ada balasan, Ruki tersenyum dan ber-yes ria dalam hati. Tidak terasa kelas siang itu sudah berakhir.

Pulangnya...

"Ruki, kita pergi ke minimarket dulu ya?"

"Boleh juga"

Uruha dan Ruki berjalan santai keluar kampus menuju minimarket. Mereka membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemani mereka belajar nanti. Setelah sudah membayar semua yang mereka ambil, Uruha dan Ruki keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Ruki. Belum sampai mereka berdua di halte, terdengar suara motor yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Ruki memutar bola matanya kesal karna ia sudah hapal siapa yang selalu mencegat jalannya saat ia akan pulang.

Ruki Pov

"Ru-chan ayo naik!" Ujar Reita

"Pergi kau pesek!" Ujarku dingin

"Ru-chan~ ayolah naik, setidaknya sampai depan rumah mu saja" Dia memelas

"Aku mau jalan dengan Uru" Jawabku ketus

"Sudahlah Ruki, naik saja daripada dia berkoak-koak disini"

"Ta, tapi Uru?" Jawaban Uruha membuatku kaget

"Aku jalan saja, toh nanti nyampe juga"

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya?" Ujarku pasrah

"Hmm"

Reita bersiap menjalankan motornya. Setelah aku memakai helm, Reita segera menjalankan motornya dengan kencang, otomatis aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

5 menit kemudian...

Aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Dengan cepat kumasuki rumah dan segera menyusun sepatuku ditempatnya. Tidak lupa aku mengganti baju dan meletakkan tasku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Reita sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya ku sedikit ketus

"Menurutmu?" Jawabnya dengan seringaian mengerikan dibibirnya.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mundur menuju keruang tamu untuk menghindarinya.

BRUK!

"Aaww!" Aku kaget ketika punggungku sudah menabrak dinding

"Heh, mau lari kemana Ru-chan?" Aku bergidik melihatnya menyeringai

"A, apa maumu?"

"Aku? Aku menginginkan mu~"

Jujur ku akui aku sangat takut melihat Reita yang sekarang. Ia tampak menakutkan.

GREP!

Aku kaget ketika Reita mengunci kedua tanganku disamping kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Ia mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga ku lalu menjilatnya membuatku mendesah tertahan.

"Kau tanpa pertahanan sekarang Ruki. Sluurrpp~"

"Ngghhh..."

Dengan kasar Reita menciumku serta melumat dam melahap kedua belah bibirku. Aku mencoba untuk melawan, tapi tenaga ku kalah kuat dengannya. Aku hanya bisa melenguh tertahan. Tanpa sadar, dia telah melepaskan kuncian tangannya ditanganku. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, aku mulai merasa sesak karna kekurangan oksigen. Aku mendorong dadanya dengan sedikit susah karna badannya yang menghimpitku, tapi dia tak juga bergiming sampai...

"Mmmpphhh... Rei... lephh...pphhaaasss"

"Hyyyaaaaaaa!" Aku dan Reita yang mendengar suara teriakan itu langsung melepaskan ciuman kami

"U, uru..." Ucapku lirih

"Yah! Uruha! Kau mengganggu saja!" Sebaliknya Reita malah menggeram kesal

"Sekarang juga ikut aku Suzuki Akira" Ucap Uruha terkesan... dingin?

Reita langsung mengikuti Uruha keluar rumah meninggalkan ku yang masih terkejut dengan insiden tadi. Aku tidak percaya kalau first kiss ku dengannya. Tapi, entah mengapa ada rasa yang menyenangkan bergejolak dihatiku. Aku menyentuh bibirku, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingat hal tadi. Mungkin aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengannya?

DEG!

Ngomgong apa aku?! Hah~ aku pasti kecapean melihat tingkahnya jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sudah lima menit Uruha dan Reita meninggalkan ku keluar rumah, aku berniat menyusul mereka. Belum sempat aku berdiri aku melihat Uruha memasuki rumah dan terdengar suara motor pergi. Reita pasti sudah pergi.

"Ruki kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Uruha bertanya khawatir

"Iya, pergelangan tanganku hanya sedikit sakit" Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi? Dia mengapakan mu?" Tanyanya kaget

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang kita mulai buat tugas lagi aja" Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Uruha yang kaget

"Iya deh" Jawabnya pasrah

Kami pun mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

Malam 09.00 pm

Author Pov

"Hoahmm aku ngantuk!"

"Sama"

"Ayo kita tidur!"

Trinngggg!

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk di hp Uruha. Uruha asik membaca pesan, sedangkan Ruki asik mondar mandir mengambil perlengkapan tidur. Belum sempat Ruki menaiki kasurnya, Uruha memanggilnya.

"Ruki, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Eh? Tapi ini kan sudah malam"

"Tidak apa. Sudahlah kau tidur saja"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya"

"Mmm"

Setelah Uruha pergi Ruki sendiri terdiam diatas ranjangnya. Dia jadi menyesal karena telah menolak kedatangan Kai. Ia jadi kesepian dirumahnya.

"Lebih baik aku telpon saja!" Ruki menyerukan pemikirannya tadi entah pada siapa

Ruki menunggu panggilannya diangkat sambil mengetukkan jarinya ke meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Sudah tiga kali Ruki menelpon Kai tapi tidak diangkat. Untuk keempat kalinya ia hampir putus asa dan mematikan telponnya. Tapi belum ia menekan tombol berwarna merah dihp nya, Kai menjawab telponnya dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Moshi hhh moshi, ada apa sih Ruk?"

"Kesini dong, aku sendirian"

"Kan ada teman mu"

"Tapi dia sudah pulang"

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting, jaa"

Klik!

Sambungan diputuskan oleh Kai secara sepihak membuat Ruki kesal dan membanting hp nya ke ranjangnya. Dengan muka yang ditekuk-tekuk seperti kertas#plak Ruki pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sekedar minuman dingin yang bisa menetralkan emosinya karna diputuskan sambungan dengan Kai secara didapur, Ruki langsung meminum air putih dingin dari kulkasnya. Tepat setelah ia meletakkan botol air tdi kedalam kulkas, bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan cepat seakan sang tamu telah menunggu lama didepan pintu. Dengan langkah berat ia menuju kepintu depan rumahnya yang mini itu semini dirinya.

Ceklek!

BRUUKK!

"Mmmpphhhtt!" Ruki terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Reita mendorongnya dan langsung mencium dirinya dengan ganas. Dengan sebelah kakinya Reita menendang pintu rumah Ruki dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengunci pintu itu.

"Hhh hhh hhh a, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Ruki sambil sedikit membentak

"Nothing" Jawab Reita santai lalu mendekati Ruki lagi

"Nothing? Kau tadi menciumku!" Ruki beringsut mundur melihat Reita mendekat

"Tuh kau tahu" Jawab Reita sambil menyeringai

"Ma, mau apa?!" Tanya Ruki tergagap

Reita tidak menjawab tapi malah semakin mendekati Ruki yang terus saja beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. saat melihat kesamping, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa lari lagi karna tubuhnya telah terimpit oleh Reita, dibelakangnya dinding dan disamping kanannya terdapat meja buffet kecil sedangkan disebelah kirinya terhalang oleh dinding. lebih tepatnya sekarang Ruki berada dipojok ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang~"

"Me, menyingkir dariku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?"

Ruki terdiam, ia mendapati wajah nya memanas. Ia terus mencoba mendorong Reita agar menyingkir, tapi Reita malah semakin, menghimpit Ruki hingga Ruki tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dengan cepat Reita sambar bibir Ruki yang terbuka karna Ruki susah bernafas.

"Mmmpphhh...cppkk... Rei...cpppkk"

Ruki melenguh diantara ciumannya dengan Reita. Ruki yang sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Reita, langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Reita dan meremas rambut Reita untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Reita langsung saja menggendong Ruki yang masih berciuman dengannya kekamar Ruki. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan sedikit kesusahan karna Ruki dalam gendongannya. Setelah berhasil masuk, diletakkannya Ruki diatas kasur dengan pelan dan segera menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Ke, kenapa kau kunci Rei?"

"Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu Ru-chan~"

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku 'lapar' Ru-chan tapi aku tidak sedang ingin makan seperti biasanya melainkan 'memakan' dirimu yang ada dihadapanku"

"Ka, ka, kalau a, aku tidak mau ka, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga"

"Reita... aku mau bilang sesuatu, setelah aku bilang kau boleh kok 'ngapa-ngapain' aku. Aku mau kau jawab jujur... apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? sudah jelaskan kalau aku mencintaimu"

"A, aku hanya takut kalau kau menjadikan ku 'one night stand' saja karna... aku juga mencintaimu"

"Ka, kau tidak bohongkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah Reita-sama, malam ini aku milikmu~"

Reita melongo melihat perubahan Ruki. Dia tidak mengira kalau Ruki juga mencintainya. Ruki mulai melepas satu persatu kancing piamanya dengan gerakan –yang menurut Reita – erotis. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Ruki membuka celana piamanya sambil mendekati – dengan tubuh nakednya – Reita yang hanya diam, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat Reita langsung menyambar bibir Ruki yang membuatnya tergoda. Lama mereka berdua berciuman, Ruki mulai mendorong tubuh Reita karna dia juga butuh bernapas.

"Haahhh hhaahh hhaaahh... akhhh! Ah! ah! ah!"

Reita menghisap leher Ruki dengan sangat kuat hingga menimbulkan kissmark. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dari leher hingga pundak bakan mungkin hampir seluruh badan bagian atas Ruki sudah dipenuhi hasil karya seni dari Reita. Reita segera membuka baju kausnya dancelana jinsnya, lalu kembali menindih Ruki. Reita memberikan ketiga jarinya pada Ruki yang hanya memandanginya.

"Kulum"

Satu kata dari Reita langsung dilakukan Ruki. Mengulum jari Reita. Setelah merasa cukup Reita melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Ruki yang berdecak kecewa membuat Reita terkekeh kecil.

"Hehehe bagaimana kalau 'punyaku' saja yang kau kulum?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Reita langsung memutar tubuhya dan melakukan posisi '69' dimana dia dibawah mengulum junior Ruki dan Ruki diatas mengulum juniornya. Dengan semangat Ruki mengulum junior Reita, menghisapnya dan menggesek-gesekkan dengan giginya. Reita tidak mau kalah, hal yang sama dilakukannya pada Ruki sambil memasukkan satu jarinya. Awalnya Ruki tidak sadar hingga jari ketiga membuat Ruki terpaksa melepaskan kulumannya dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"AAAKKKKHHHHH! Hiks! Hiks ini sakit Rei..."

"Ssssttt sakit nya hanya sebentar, nanti gag sakit lagi kok"

"Mm Rei... aku haus, aku mau minum"

"Baiklah ayo kugendong"

Reita menggendong Ruki didepan sambil menggerakkan jarinya in-out di lubang Ruki hingga membuat Ruki mengeluarkan cum nya yang membasahi perutnya dan perut Reita. Sesampainya didapur Ruki minum tanpa turun dari gendongan Reita, setelah selesai minum Reita membaringkan Ruki diatas meja makan yang untungnya tidak terdapat makanan disana. Reita melanjutkan mengulum junior Ruki lagi hingga Ruki cum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Reita langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Ruki dalam sekali sentakan hingga membuat Ruki berteriak pilu dan menangis.

"AAAKKKKHHHHH! Hiks! Hiks hiks i, ittai Rei... hiks hiks"

"Ssstttt rileks Ru-chan"

Setelah dirasa Ruki sudah rileks, Reita mulai menarik Ruki kembali dalam gendongannya dan mengangkat Ruki lalu menghempaskannya ke pelukannya lagi berkali-kali. Reita yang mulai merasa lelah membawa Ruki, lalu menidurkan Ruki dilantai dapur. Ruki hanya bisa mendesah berkali-kali dengan keras, melihat Reita yang tampak mulai kelelahan, Ruki langsung berinisiatif untuk mengubah posisinya dengan posisi 'uke on top'. Reita yang kaget dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu langsung disela Ruki.

"Sssttt biarkan aku yang bermain Reita-sama, kau hanya perlu menonton~"

Setelah itu Ruki langsung mengangkat tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa kepala junior Reita dilubangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya dan Reita mendesah dengan keras. Ruki melakukannya berulang kali dengan cepat sehingga junior Reita dapat menumbuk sweetspotnya dengan keras dan cepat. Setelah lima belas menit melakukannya, Reita dan Ruki cum bersamaan. Ruki langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Reita, ketika Ruki akan menutup matanya ia tersentak karna Reita membalik posisi dan mulai menggenjot lubangnya lagi.

"Re, Rei jangan lagi. Aku lelah"

"Kau lupa Ru-chan? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau malam ini kau adalah milikku, jadi karna aku belum puas ayo kita tambah beberpa ronde lagi"

"Ta, tapi -... akh! Akh! Ah! disituhh! Akh!"

Akhirnya permainan mereka berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARIMASU~

Bacot gag penting author:

Wahh makasih yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya! \(^o^\) Tsura seneng banget, tapi maaf ya kalau tsura gag bisa update kilat soalnya tsura jarang buka internet atau lebih tepatnya Cuma dua kali seminggu buat buka internet (sabtu&minggu). Baiklah chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yaitu... siapa ya? Kalau bisa jawab tsura janji deh update kilat gag hari sabtu atau minggu updatenya. Jadi tsura minta review ya? Hehehehe kalau gag mau gapapa deh tsura gag maksa. Dan seperti biasanya diakhir bacotan tsura... RnR?


	5. Pure Love From My Heart Poohchan

Title: Pure Love From My Heart Pooh-chan~

Disclaimer: Pokoknya semua cast disini milik tuhan

Warning: YAOI, BL, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll~ *males nulisnya

Fandom: Alice Nine, The Gazette.

Pairing: KaixNao

MINNA! Ini adalah chapie terakhir untuk fic Tsura ini, jadi please diriview. Dan selamat untuk yang menang *pitain para uke (Shou, Hiroto, Uruha, Ruki dan Nao) Lempar ke reader**author digebukin para seme (Saga, Tora, Aoi, Reita dan Kai) dan dibuang kelaut*. STOP! Kalau Tsura dibuang nanti ficnya gag bisa lanjut. Nah reader daripada denger bacotan Tsura mendingan langsung aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Nao Pov

Aku bingung dengan Ruki, dia bilang sepupunya sudah berumur 30tahunan. Tapi... kenapa wajahnya seperti anak mahasiswa?!

"Hei? Ada apa? Apa aku aneh ya? Atau kau mengira aku gila karna aku tersenyum sendiri dari tadi hm?"

"Ti, tidak kok! Aku Cuma bingung, kata Ruki, Kai-san sudah berumur 30tahunan. Tapi kenapa masih tampak muda?"

"Hee? Aku baru 30thun kok jadi belum terlalu tua"

Oh jadi begitu, tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Hiropon? Dia bilang mau kesini mengembalikan bukuku. Kebih baik aku sms saja.

To: Hiropon

Hiroto cepat kesini kembalikan bukuku. Aku dilaboratorium biologi

Setelah itu aku mengirim pesan tadi. 10menit kemudian Hiroto datang sambil membawa buku yang kuminta tadi. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan dokter Kai.

"EH?!"

"Eh?! Hahaha kenapa? Kaget ya?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk. Rasanya mukaku jadi panas karna ternyata dia memperhatikan ku dari tadi.

"Permisi. Nao-senpai?"

"Eh?! Hiroto, kebetulan kau disini. Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan dokter yang mau bekerja sama dengan penelitian karya ilmiah kita"

"Perkenalkan namaku Yutaka Uke, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

"Ah baiklah Kai-san. Nao-senpai aku duluan ya, kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Setelah Hiroto pergi, dia mendekatikku dan berbisik ditelinga ku membuat rasa geli menjalar ketelinga ku.

"Nao, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan mu. Kau tahu kan dimana ruangan kerjaku dirumah sakit Crystal Hospital?"

"I, iya"

"Datanglah nanti jam 4sore keruangan kerjaku"

Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi, wajahku memerah dan panas rasanya. Kira-kira dia mau ngomong apa ya? Gag tahu ah aku males mikir, mending mikir skripsi ku yang gag kelar-kelar.

Kai Pov

Aku mengemudikan mobilku denga cepat sambil sesekali tersenyum. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20menit aku sudah sampai dirumah sakit tempat kerjaku, banyak sekali pekerjaan hari ini. Hehehe ternyata aku hebat juga, padahal baru kudekati seperti itu dia langsung memerah, manis sekali. Baiklah! Malam ini aku akan cerita ke Ruki kalau pilihannya memang benar-benar tepat. Imut, manis, lebih pendek dariku, montok dan innocent, Nao kau memang benar-benar sempurna! Aku segera mengambil hp ku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Ruki.

To: Ruki Mini

Ruki, aku main ya kerumah mu nanti malam! Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat hari ini! Aku sangat seeeennaaaaaaanggggggggg!

Tidak berepa lama Ruki pun membalas sms ku. Tidak biasanya cepat sekali.

From: Ruki Mini

Tidak bisa! Temanku mau menginap dirumah! Jadi kau jangan kesini, Kai!

JDUUAARR!

Hiks! Ruki kejam sekali!

To: Ruki Mini

Jangan kejam begitu dong Ruki. Aku kan sepupumu~ jangan seperti itu dong.

Klik!

Hehehe pasti dia mau. Tidak berapa lama, hp ku bergetar lagi.

From: Ruki Mini

Kalau kau berani datang, jangan harap kau bisa masuk rumahku dengan selamat!

Hiks! Kenapa dia jahat sekali padaku? Hah biar sajalah. Nanti juga dia yang nyesal malem-malem nelpon aku! Yang penting sekarang aku harus cepat menyelesaikan kerjaanku sebelum Nao datang. Hehehehe aku punya nama panggilan untuknya, nama ini pasti cocok dengan sosoknya! Yaitu... Pooh-chan, karna dia seperti beruang madu yang imut di film w*nn** th* p**h. Hah Kai! berhenti memikirkan Nao, kalau sampai Nao datang pasti berabe kalau kerjaanku belum selesai. Baiklah ganbatte Kai! aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum jam empat.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

Sore 04.15 pm

Author Pov

Nao datang ke ruangan kerja Kai sesuai permintaan Kai. nao segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan cepat tanpa mengetuk pintu karna ia sudah terlambat 15menit.

BRAAK!

Kai dan seorang perawat yang ada didalam ruangan itu sedang berciuman panas dengan Kai yang terlentang dilantai dan perawat itu duduk diatas perutnya, mereka berdua kaget melihat Nao. Dengan cepat Kai mendorong perawat itu dan mengejar Nao yang lari tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Nao terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, Nao berhenti sebentar untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia ada disebuh taman tempat anak kecil biasa bermain didekat rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku lari tadi? Hiks aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya! Hiks hiks kenapa aku merasa sakit hati ya? Hiks hiks ra, rasanya sakit sekali disini" Nao meremat dadanya.

"NAOOO!" Terlihat Kai mengejarnya

Nao segera lari dan menyetop taksi yang lewat. Kai yang melihat Nao sudah pergi dengan taksi berhenti berlari dan terdiam.

**Flashback (on)**

"**Dokter Yutaka, ada yang ingin saya katakan"**

"**Katakan saja, kalau sudah selesai cepat pergi. Aku akan menemui seseorang yang penting"**

"**Mmm aku sudah lama menyukaimu, kau mau kan jadi pacarku? Kalau tidak..."**

"**Kalau tidak apa? Aku sudah mencintai orang lain"**

"**Kalau tidak aku akan memaksa!"**

**BRUUKK!**

"**Mmpphh! Permmhh... giihhmmm!"**

**BRAAAK!**

**Flashback (off)**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menyusul Nao? Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya" Kai bergumam sedih karna telah membuat Nao sakit hati.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemuinya dikampus" Tekad Kai

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Ah, apa kalian kenal dengan Murai Naoyuki?"

"Tentu saja! Nao-senpai kan pemenang lomba penemuan karya ilmiah terbaru tahun ini! Dan dengar-dengar dia sedang membuat penelitian bersama Hiroto-san dan bekerjasama dengan seorang dokter dari sebuah rumah sakit terkenal. Memangnya anda siapa?"

"Ah, saya Yutaka Uke, dokter yang bekerjasama dengan Naoyuki. Apa kalian tahu dimana dia?"

"Ah! jadi anda ya dokternya. Maaf Yutaka-san kami tidak melihat Nao-senpai selama seminggu ini. Tapi kalau anda ingin mencoba datang kerumahnya ini alamat rumahnya"

Seseorang dari kumpulan mahasiswi yang ditanyai Kai tadi menuliskan sesuatu kedalam secarik kertas dan merobeknya, lalu memberikannya kepada Kai.

"Ini alamat rumah Nao-senpai, semoga kalian sukses dengan penelitiannya"

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Kai segera pergi ke parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang diberikan mahasiswi tadi. Tidak sampai 15menit, Kai sudah sampai didepan sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah. Ia segera mencari kamar dengan nomor 162, dan ketika ia sudah menemukan pintunya ia melihat seseorang sedang mengunci pintu itu dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu dingin

"Aku Kai. teman Nao"

"Dia tidak ada disini. Jadi cepat pergi!" Laki-laki itu mengusir Kai

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada dingin

"Aku? Aku 'pemiliknya' sekarang" Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis

"Dasar bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nao, bangsat?!" Bentak Kai yang tahu arti kata dari 'pemiliknya' yang dikatakan laki-laki tadi.

Laki-laki itu hendak memukul Kai karna tersulut amarah, tapi sayang Kai lebih cepat memukul laki-laki itu dan membuatnya tersungkur. Dengan cepat Kai merebut kunci apartemen Nao dari laki-laki itu dan menghajar laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Setelah puas menghajar laki-laki tadi, Kai segera membuka pintu apartemen Nao. Ketika pintunya sudah terbuka, Kai sangat terkejut melihat apartemen Nao yang berantakan.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang pergi, sialan!" Ternyata laki-laki tadi masih bangun

"Mati kau!" Kai segera meninju hidung laki-laki tadi dan menutup serta mengunci apartemen Nao menghalau laki-laki tadi masuk.

Kai berjengit melihat barang pecah belah yang berceceran belingnya dan berbagai kekacauan lain. Dengan segera Kai mencari Nao. Pertama-tama ia mencarinya dikamar mandi, tapi nihil. Di dapur, nihil. Di ruang tv juga nihil, dan yang terakhir adalah kamar.

BRAAK!

Kai membanting pintu kamar Nao dan terkejut melihat keadaan Nao. Kedua sisi tangan Nao terikat dikepala ranjang, kedua kakinya menggantung keudara karna diikat dengan rantai yang menjuntai dari langit-langit kamar menampakkan lubangnya yang memerah, dan tubuh Nao yang dipenuhi tanda merah serta bercak-bercak darah di sprei yang sedang Nao tiduri. Kai melihat wajah manis Nao yang sembab atau lebih tepatnya masih mengeluarkan airmata sambil memandang Kai dan beberapa lebam terlihat diwajah dan sekitar tubuhnya. Nao benar-benar seperti korban pemerkosaan atau lebih tepatnya memang korban pemerkosaan. Kai mendekati ranjang Nao dan melepaskan lakban yang membekap mulut Nao, tanpa sadar Kai ikut menangis sambil memeluk Nao.

"Maafkan aku karna terlambat menolongmu. Maafkan aku karna telah membuatmu sakit seperti ini"

Kai melepas pelukannya pada Nao dan melepaskan benda-benda 'mengerikan' yang mengikat tubuh Nao, lalu memakaikan baju dan celana untuk Nao dan segera menggendongnya 'bridal style'. Nao memeluk leher Kai dan berbisik,

"Arigatou Kai-kun, aisitheru" Setelah itu Nao tertidur

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian...

"Baiklah Kai, Nao sudah boleh keluar hari ini"

"Terimakasih senpai. Kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Sama-sama. Nao, minum obatnya dengan teratur ya?"

"Baik dok"

Setelah berterimakasih pada dokter yang merawat Nao, Kai dan Nao pergi.

"Kita mau kemana Kai-kun?"

"Kerumahku. Rumahmu tidak layak pakai Pooh-chan"

"Pooh-chan?" Nao memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Iya, Pooh-chan adalah nama panggilan untuk pacar imutku ini"

"Ukhh!"

"Hehehehe jangan marah ya, Pooh-chan~"

Trulilit Trulilit

"Moshi-moshi, ya kenapa? Baiklah saya segera kesana"

Klik!

"Ada apa Kai-kun?"

"Ada pasien gawat, aku harus segera kesana. Kau tunggu diruang kerjaku dulu ya nanti?"

"Baiklah"

4 jam kemudian...

"Kenapa Kai lama sekali? Ah bakaNao! Kan ada pasien yang sedang dioperasi, aku tidur aja deh"

Akhirnya Nao tidur disofa ruang kerja Kai sambil menunggu Kai. 2 jam kemudian Kai masuk keruangannya dan melihat Nao sedang tertidur diatas sofa dengan posisi – yang menurutnya – erotis. Baju Nao yang memang longgar tersingkap bagian perutnya dan bahunya terekspos saking kebesarannya baju yang ia gunakan karna memang bajun yang dipakai nya adalah baju Kai.

"Ngghhh..." Nao melenguh dan menggosok kedua matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melihat Kai sedang menjilat bibir.

"Kai-kun lama sekali~ aku sampai ketiduran~" Rengek Nao manja

Kai yang memang beriman tipis#plak langsung saja menyerang Nao setelah mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya dan mematikan absensinya yang menyatakan kalau ia tidak ada diruangannya serta meredupkan lampu sehingga ruangannya terlihat seperti remang-remang. Nao yang diserang seperti itu kaget, lalu menangis. Mendengar suara isak tangis,Kai segera melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Nao yang masih ,mengeluarkan airmata sesenggukan.

"Kau kenapa, Pooh-chan? Aku menyakiti mu? Aku membuatmu takut?"

"A, aku masih tra, trauma de, dengan kejadian 3minggu yang lalu Kai-kun... hiks hiks"

"Sssttt, percayalah aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. Hilangkan bayangan orang itu, buatlah ingatan baru"

"A, akan ku coba"

Kai pun kembali mencium Nao dengan lembut. Menngusap-ngusap pipi chubby itu dan menyeka air mata yang masih menerobos keluar. Lama mereka berciuman, Nao segera memukul pelan dada Kai yang langsung berhenti. Sementara Nao sibuk menghirup udara, Kai menjilati leher Nao dengan lembut dan memberikan beberapa kissmark disana yang diyakini tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dengan perlahan direbahkannya Nao diatas sofa lalu membuka bajunya dan baju Nao sehingga mereka sudah naked, dijilatinya puting sebelah kanan dan memainkan serta memelintir puting sebelah kiri Nao. Nao yang sudah terbuai dengan permainan Kai yang lembut langsung saja mendesah dengan keras. Untung saja Kai sudah mengantisipasi kalau ruangannya dipasang dengan peredam suara. Kai turun membuat kissmark diatas perut Nao, turun lagi mengemut dua bola kembar milik Nao dan langsung memasukkan junior Nao yang berukuran minimize~#plak. Diisapnya dengan keras sambil memainkan lidahnya di ujung lubang kepala junior Nao. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Nao cum.

"KAAIIII! Haahh haah haaah..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung keinti?"

Nao hanya mengangguk. Kai melebarkan kedua kaki Nao, mengecupi paha dalam Nao dan menusu-nusukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Nao.

"Nggaaahhhh... mashhh... suukkkhhannnhhhhh Kaaiiihhssh"

"Baiklah, tanpa pemanasan ok?"

"Mmmhhhh"

Nao hanya mengagguk. Dengan perlahan Kai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Nao, tapi Nao langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga junior Kai tertanam sempurna.

"AKKKHHHHH!"

Nao berteriak dengan keras sambil menutup matanya rapat. Kai yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget dan menjilati air mata yang mulai turun lagi. Setelah agak rileks, Nao menyuruh Kai untuk bergerak. Dengan perlahan Kai meng in-out kan juniornya. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga tidak lama kemudian...

"KAAIIII!"

"NAOOO!"

Mereka meneriakkan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Nao.

"Arigatou Pooh-chan. Aishiteru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya~...

"Pooh-chan, kenapa kau bisa sampai bertemu dengan pria seperti itu?"

"Itu... dia adalah mantanku. Waktu itu dia mabuk dan ketika aku menolongnya dan membawanya kerumahku, ia malah menyerangku"

"Sssttt, jangan ingat itu lagi ne? Lupakan itu yang terpenting aku mencintaimu"

"Dan aku juga mencintai mu"

.

.

.

.

.

OWARIMASU~~!

Bacot gag penting author:

Makasih banget buat yang udah review Tsura senenggggggggg banget! Ini adalah chapie terakhir dan sesuai janji Tsura siapa yang meriview chapie ini pertama akan Tsura buatan deh sequel dari salah satu chapie di fic ini. Yah segitu aja ya, ni juga Tsura dah update kilat nepatin janji hehehehe. Baiklah sekali lagi Tsura terimakasih buat yang mau review *deep bow* dan untuk yang terakhir di chapie ini... seperti biasa RnR?


End file.
